


Cool Down

by crocodilepatronus



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: Nothing is better on a hot day than having a boyfriend with super powered freeze breath.





	Cool Down

If someone walked in, he was screwed.

 

It was 86 degrees in Metropolis and Lex had spent the past six hours walking on the streets- he’d had to give a speech and talk to a union.

 

As soon as he’d gotten back to the safety of the Lexcorp building, he’d barked at his secretary to not bother him with anything, shut the door to his office, closed the blinds, and propped his desk chair directly up next to the air conditioner.

 

And now he found himself in an admittedly undignified position: tipped back in his office chair, feet propped up on the top of the air conditioner so that the fan was blowing cool air directly down his pant legs. It was heavenly. He could already feel the sweat chilling on his heated skin.

 

He was tipped so far back in his chair he was staring at the ceiling. He’d left the lights off- too bright. Reminded him of the sun. The room was sunken in purple shadow, panes of dim light coming from the slits in his blinds.

 

He took a luxuriously long gulp of chilled perrier while he loosened his tie and undid the top THREE buttons of his dress shirt (what a scandal).

 

Lex sank down further against the black leather seat, hearing it creak under his weight as he bent back.

 

When he heard a knock followed by a quick opening of the door, he panicked. And in his panic, kicked out against the air conditioner. The chair lost balance and with a crash he toppled over onto the ground- legs flying out over his head as he nearly somersaulted backward.

 

“M-Mr.Luthor?!” his secretary’s voice squeaked, a very reasonable amount of fear in her voice.

 

“What?!” he snapped, immediately leaping to his feet so fast it made his own head spin. “I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed!”

 

“I’m sorry” she flinched. “You just always said that Mr.Kent should always have priority and-“

 

Clark’s head popped through the half open doorway, big smile on his face, not a drop of sweat on him, hair perfectly in place. The bastard.

 

Lex could feel heat in his own face completely separate from the outdoor temperature. He picked his office chair up off the ground and set it right, as loudly and aggressively as possible.

 

“Fine.” Lex said, dismissing the secretary with a wave of his hand. She breathed a sigh of relief at avoiding being fired for the present moment, and darted away.

 

Clark closed the door behind him and sauntered in, hands in his pockets and too smug smile on his face.

 

You look….” Clark paused, eyes scanned Lex up and down, from the unbuttoned and untucked shirt, the loosened tie, the beads of sweat on his forehead and collecting on his collarbone. “…debauched.”

 

Lex rolled his eyes. “Not all of us have bodies impervious to changes in climate.”

Clark sat on the edge of Lex’s desk “You wear it well.”

 

Lex scoffed, sitting back in his chair (though careful to maintain his balance in it now…) and taking another swig of his drink. The bottle was cold, dripping perspiration. He put it against the back of his neck, almost groaning at the immediate cold relief it brought.

 

When he looked up, Clark was perched on the edge of the desk still, looking at him with his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Want some help beating the heat?” he offered.

 

Lex took the bottle from his neck and placed it on the desk, then leaned forward, running his hand across his throat and down the plane of his chest, purposefully provocative as he looked up at Clark through his eyelashes. “I suppose you might as well make yourself useful if you’re here.”

 

Clark seated himself more fully on the desk and patted his thigh. “Put your leg up.” he said. Clark could be infuriating. He had his own special brand of cocky assuredness that he somehow managed to always make seem wholesome and jovial. His eyes were all sparkling Smallville blue skies, not a hint of guile. But the naughty smirk poised on his lips said otherwise.

 

Lex frowned but complied, slapping his much more slender leg over Clark’s thigh with deliberate and petulant force.

 

Clark looked him in the eye as he undid the laces on his shoe, easing it off his foot and tossing it to the ground, then pulling his sock off.

 

He pulled Lex’s leg forward, holding him by the ankle, and dipped his head down, long dark eyelashes visible against his cheek as he pursed his lips and slowly breathed ice breath against the sole of Lex’s foot.

 

Lex shivered, his breath hitching as Clark looked up from his task, blue eyes meeting his and gaze unwavering as he took a breath and then slowly blew out on each individual toe, his full, parted, lips so close they were practically touching Lex’s skin.

 

“Does it feel good?” he asked softly.

 

Lex nodded.

 

Clark pushed up the leg of Lex’s slacks, rubbing his cheek against the soft, hairless white skin of his calf before breathing gently, cooling the skin to the bone everywhere the huff of air from his mouth touched.

 

Clark repeated the procedure on Lex’s other foot and leg, delighting when Lex grunted and shifted in his chair when he laid an unexpected bite on his ankle bone.

 

“Come here” Lex commanded and Clark smiled prettily as he dropped Lex’s leg and climbed across the desk, straddling Lex’s lap.

 

He pressed his mouth against his neck, blowing cold air gently in between kisses and laps of his tongue which was as cold as an ice pack. Lex groaned, arching his hips up against Clark, snaking his arms around him and squeezing his thighs through his slacks.

 

Lex loved the way Clark’s erection felt grinding against his through the fabric of their suits. The friction and restriction of expensive designer fabric on him just intensified the urgency of his need. He made a keen of desperation as he humped against Clark, the desk chair squeaking under their combined weight.

 

Clark unbuttoned Lex’s shirt carefully- knowing from experience that he’d be reprimanded harshly if he dared rip any of Lex’s Armani, even if it was in the throes of passion. Even his fingers felt blissfully cool against Lex’s skin as he slid them across the sweat soaked planes of his torso. Then he dropped his head and ran the tip of his tongue, cold and wet like an ice cube, around Lex’s nipples, drawing them into hard points almost immediately.

 

“You think you’d be any cooler if you weren’t wearing a suit…?” Clark suggested, pawing at Lex’s crotch, running the heel of his palm roughly over the curve of his cock beneath the seam.

 

“I have a meeting in an hour.” Lex said between gritted teeth.

 

“I think that’s plenty of time.” Clark said agreeably. He swirled his tongue around Lex’s earlobe. “I’ll try not to make too much of a mess of you.”

 

“There won’t be a mess if you swallow it all” Lex replied, pulling his belt undone and dropping it to the ground beside him.

 

Clark’s mouth was useful for freezing breath but Lex found it was even nicer when it was warm for him.

 

Lex never got tired of seeing Clark on his knees, hunched under Lex’s desk, taking his cock in his mouth.

 

He threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair, guiding his head down until he was bobbing over his lap in a steady rhythm. Clark made noise when he gave head- muffled little hums of appreciation that vibrated lovely in his throat, loud breaths through his nose like a race horse that Lex felt in puffs of air against his exposed cock every time he withdrew, and utterly obscene slurping sounds even though saliva always seemed to spill from the sides of his lips anyway once he started going with enough gusto. It was enough to drive Lex mad, digging his fingers against the nape of Clark’s neck as he thrust upward into the tight heat of his mouth.

 

It didn’t take long before he was coming, arching his back against his chair and holding Clark’s head down so hard that he was gagging on him. Clark swallowed all the mess- as promised- and released Lex with a gasp.

 

Clark wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and adjusted his glasses as he stood up, looking flushed and pleased with himself with red, swollen, lips.

 

Lex took Clark’s face in his hands and kissed him, tasting himself on Clark’s tongue before he pulled away.

 

Clark turned his head away bashfully, smiling. “Zip up your fly, Mr.Luthor.”

 

Lex smirked at him and did so, but Clark stilled his hands when he began redressing and re-buttoned his shirt for him.

 

“When does your meeting end?”

 

“I’ll be home in time for dinner.” Lex said with a bite of sarcasm. He couldn’t take his own domesticity with Clark seriously. It just seemed too improbable.

 

“Good.” Clark said, taking Lex’s tie in his hands and tightening it up to his collar. He turned to leave but before he got to the door said over his shoulder. “Don’t fall off your desk chair again before then. I don’t want to hear about you injuring yourself.”

 


End file.
